Miniature lighted switches as well as switches with integral off-locks have been known heretofore. For example, Shigeo Ohashi U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,441, dated Dec. 7, 1976, shows a miniature lighted double-pole rocker switch having a rocker actuator and a lamp bulb mounted in the switch base and extending partway up within the actuator to provide an indication through the actuator. Also, Francis J. Rosenthal, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,162, dated Aug. 10, 1971, shows a switch interlock wherein a spring strip normally is in the path of the switch operating lever but when a key is inserted into an aperture in the switch housing, it pushes the spring strip out of the way to allow operation of the rocker lever. Furthermore, Leonardus J. Josemans U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,472, dated Nov. 13, 1979, shows a pivoted actuator switch with integral off-lock have a spring-biased pivotal lug mounted within the switch contact actuator so as to normally stick out and catch on the switch frame, but when the removable operating lever is inserted in place, it cams the lug out of the way to allow free operation of the switch. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.